Zero
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Noyamano Miho is a second year student, but her life gets turned upside-down after a single night. Possibly lower than M rating.
1. A Night to Forget

Violent throws, tender embraces. A soft, velvet kiss upon drunken lips. Sweet purity, playfully corrupted by the honey-nectar of lies. A secret dream, unwittingly realized in the dead of night.

I woke up as the alarm blared ringing in my ears. I stretched out, tapping the top of the glossy button. My fingers missed, fumbling over themselves. I looked up from my pillow, through hazy eyes, like a bad television in a storm flickers. I retracted my arm and held my head to focus my sight. The alarm turned itself off, waiting for another five minutes before it would continue.

"Damn. What the hall happened last night?" I knew from my symptoms, though this is my first time feeling this way, that I was hungover.

Why though? I traced back my steps to yesterday morning. I got up, turned off my alarm, ate, got ready, and went to class. Nothing unusual there. I went about my day like normal, when Yukari invited me to her birthday party. I wasn't sure about going, but Ruby, my best friend since preschool, assured me that it would be alright to go. After school, we went to her house, being both closer and having a stock more party-appropriate clothing. We changed, and we went back to school so we could follow after Moka and Tsukune. I remember sitting at a bar, waiting for Ruby while she went to the bathroom. I had a few drinks, but I was pretty sure they weren't alcoholic. She came back, shared a few drinks with me as everyone toasted the birthday girl, and she got an urgent call. She left, saying she'd make it up to me later. I went back to the bar and had a few more drinks, and then things get fuzzy. I remember meeting a guy, and we were hitting it off, and then I remember being dragged to the dance floor....I twisted my ankle, and he carried me back to the table. We spoke some more, and then I remember leaving and coming back here. But what happened to that guy? What was his name? What did we talk about? Where did he go?

I can't remember.....But whatever did happen, I don't foresee much god coming out of it. But that's to be expected from a school full of monsters. That's right, the private school I attend, Youkai Academy, is a school for non-humans. My name is Noyamano Miho, second year student.

"Mi-chan! Mi-chan!" Somebody, most likely Ruby, was banging excitedly on my door.

I wanted to curl up in a ball in the center of the earth and stay there, "Go away~!"

The door opened and Ruby stepped inside, "Huh, I thought that you locked your door?"

She was right, I _did _keep my door locked, "Whadda want?"

Ruby pouted, "Mi-chan, I saw it."

"Saw it?" I was lost.

She nodded, laying down next to me, "Yep. I saw a guy. On my way here to see you after leaving you last night, I saw a guy leaving your room. You were intimate last night, weren't you?"

I blushed, "Idiot. You know that I'm not that type--Wait, what did he look like?"

"You! Ruby-san was supposed to be the only one you let in here." Ruby was taking this too lightly.

"Ruby, what did he look like?" I repeated myself urgently.

"Um.....He had dark hair.....Sorry, it was dark, so I'm not sure what he looked like, sorry. But he was fast, if that helps."

"A fast guy with dark hair.....That narrows it down to, oh, just about every guy in the school." I looked at her in despair, "Ruby, what will happen to me?!"

She sat up and held me to her comfortingly, "Shh, it's alright. It's alright."

It wasn't. Shortly after collecting my wits about me, it became obvious that I got drunk, as a massive understatement, and I took a guy back to my room with me, and I lost not only my dignity, but my virginity as well. I woke up alone, shamed with no clue of who had robbed me. Ruby stayed with me all day, and she did her best to help me with what had happened.

I sniffled, rubbing my eyes for the upteemth time that day, "I think that I should quit school. I'll go to your boss, and I'll tell him that I am unable to stay, so I have to leave."

Ruby shook her head, "You can't leave! Not only myself, but Tsukune and the others would miss you too much! And then what would you do anyways?"

She had me there, and she knew it, "Fine, I'll stay, but only for you and the others."

The next few days were my most difficult, because I had to contend with not only a secret shame, but the fear that that guy would reveal what had happened. Nothing was mentioned of the party, with the exception of my first day back.

_"Miho-san, what happened to you? You wheren't in class, and you never miss any class unless you're with us." Tsukune had asked at lunch when I resurfaced._

_Mizore, my second closest friend, spoke up from behind a clump of bushes, "Tsukune's right."_

_Ruby, neglecting her work to stay by my side, rushed to my aid, "Miho wasn't feeling good after drinking too much at Yukari-san's party. Then alot happened."_

The matter was dropped after that. Soon enough, things started to return to normal for me, and I even forgot everything about that night. But peace never lasts long, not at this school.

* * *

This is millionth attempt at a Rosario+Vampire fic, so I hope this don't suck too badly......I hope everyone will review (nicely)? Well, I want to thank the few of you, honestly I don't expect many readers, who have decided to read this. My first Rosario.


	2. Catalyst

I sat against the wall with a wastebasket to my face, vomiting up food I hadn't yet devoured. My head rolled to the side as a new wave hit and food spewed out into the black container. Urgh, I'm never listening to Kurumu again! I knew that I shouldn't have tried that curry last night, I just knew it. Well, I was paying the price now.

"Mi-chan?" Ruby knocked on the door behind me.

I looked back at her miserably, "I feel terrible. I keep vomiting and I feel really weak."

Ruby sat next to me and pulled my hair over my shoulder, "Mi-chan, do you want me to tell everyone that you can't go?"

I shook my head, "Gin-sempai said that he had a hard time convincing Nekonome-sensei to let me go with the Newspaper Club."

_What really happened was that Nekonome thought it would be good for outsiders to join on the Newspaper Club's trip, so she asked Gin to invite Ruby and Miho._

Ruby smiled at the back of my head as my face was hidden yet again in the darkness, "You shouldn't force yourself for his sake."

I looked back at her. It was true that Gin was a pervert, but I knew that there was good in him. He was a good guy, it just remained to be seen how. Ruby just kept saying I was too taken with his looks, and that was probably true.

"Ru-chan, I can't not go." I looked dreamily into the distance, "Not when we get to share a room!"

"Nekonome-sensei and I will be there too," She reminded me sternly.

I didn't hear her as I set the basket down, grabbed my bag, and waited for her by the door, better by sheer force of will, "Come on!"

The trip was to the human world, where Tsunkune's from, and because there would be nine of us, we had to get two rooms. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore would be in the first room, Gin, Ruby, Nekonome-sensei, and myself in the second. Ruby and I would tag along with everybody in the hopes of us joining the club, and Nekonome-sensei would be off someplace else, based on past trips of the club. I didn't mind.

"Ruby-san, the human world--Is it safe?" Being a purebred youkai, I had never been to the human world amongst normal humans.

She nodded, "Youkai school is alot like human school, and even though you were only in the human world with either my master or your own, things are similar, yet different. Tsukune should be a great help to you."

At her words, I felt four pairs of eyes dart to me as we waited for the bus, "Err....I'm fine, thanks."

Gin walked up to Ruby, completely ignoring me, "Hey, Ruby, how about we sit together?"

She wrapped her arms around me, "Hmph, I won't sit next to a peeping tom."

Gin looked passed me at Moka and asked her the same thing. I frowned, sulking at how he treated me. It wasn't like I was completely misfortune looking, nor was I totally flat-chested. Ruby continued to hold me as we boarded the bus. I laid uselessly on her lap as my sickness came and went.

It was late when the bus arrived at the creaky and rundown inn we would be staying at. It was beautiful! I flopped down once we got to our room, and Ruby went off somewhere to do some business for the exorsist she worked for. Nekonome-sensei was off talking to Mizore and the others, so it was just Gin and I in the room.

You could hear my heart pounding a thousand miles a minute, "So, Gin-sempai, we're alone."

He ignored me and pulled out an H-magazine from his bag. I looked away from him at the door, waiting for someone to return. He flicked through his porn broodily, unaware I was not ten feet from him. Why was it always like this? Why could I never get his attention?!

"Um....I'm not wearing-"

The door opened and Mizore looked a me, "Nekonome-sensei is busy and won't return tonight. She was worried about you, so she requests that Gin watch over you until she gets back."

I blushed, hoping that she didn't hear me earlier, "Thanks."

She nodded and left without another word.

Gin was looking at me, his jaw slack, "What aren't you wearing?"

"Uh....." I was going to state the obvious and say my uniform, but because I had his attention......

He nearly died from blood loss. I would have poked him, but I felt too weak to get up. I wasn't sure, but I think he took my "Uh" to mean underwear.

The next morning I felt like I could take on the world! I knew sleeping would help me feel better. In fact, I felt so good, I forgot that I was sharing a room with......Nobody. I looked around, but no one was there. Where was everyone? I jumped around frantically, scared that I had been abandoned in the human world.

"Ruby would never do that to you." A voice said behind me from the door of the adjoining bathroom.

It was the first time Gin had ever acknowledged me, "Gin-sempai?"

I turned to look at him and wished I hadn't. He was in nothing but a necklace from the waist-up and my liking of him was increased tenfold.

"Miho, right? We meat at Yukari's birthday party, do you remember?" That was the first time that night had been brought up in about a month.

I shook my head, "Sorry. I don't."

"Oh, too bad." He sounded less indifferent that he wanted to.

"I remember nothing of that night, nor do I want to. Unless of course," I paused and felt my face burning up, "Sempai was involved."

He shrugged, "Nothing really happened. He had a few drinks together, and that's about it."

"Too bad. Well, maybe sempai would like to do it again?" I wanted to get to know him, and if that night had to be the catalyst, then fine.

* * *

This was done very half-ass, I'm sorry. For some reason, Rosario gives me no end of problems.


	3. Big Girl's Do Cry

I looked eagerly at Gin, awaiting his response.

He was alarmed by that question, "Do what exactly?"

I titled my head to the side, "Get a few drinks. What else would I mean?"

"Nothing," He thought about it, now understanding my meaning, "Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?"

So was he, "I'm not really that found of drinking, I just want to get to know you."

Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap! CRAP!! I didn't mean to say that, not so forwardly at least. But I couldn't cover, not if I wanted to be honest with him.

He looked at me as if for the first time, though it probably was the first time he was really seeing me, "What did you say?"

It would seem that I caught him off guard not because I was too forward, but because of his reputation as a pervert. I'm not sure what is worse, but I think maybe the first, maybe.

"I want to get to know you, Gin-sempai." I blushed and looked away.

Before the moment could progress, however, Ruby burst into the room and glomped me, "Oh, Mi-chan! After I heard that that mutt was going to watch over you while you were ill, I came here immediately! I'm never leaving you again!"

I gently patted her arm, trying to catch my breath as she crushed my windpipe, "Ruby-san, I can't breathe~!"

"Oh!" She got up and seeing that I was better, helped me to my feet, pulling me out the door before I could even look back at Gin.

"Moka, morning." I waved cheerfully as we caught sight of her on the staircase.

"Ruby-san, Miho-san!" Moka beamed at us.

Ruby nodded at her, "Morning."

"Miho-san, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." She started walking with us to the dinning hall.

"I just ate some bad food or something," I shook my head in dismissal.

"Kurumu ate the same stuff as you, and she didn't get sick...." Moka pondered the situation.

"She did once eat a batch of poisoned cookies though," Ruby reminded us.

"She does have a strange stomach," I agreed with Ruby.

"That's true." Moka agreed as well.

"So, what _are_ we doing here anyways?" I asked.

Moka looked at me, "We're here in the human world to gather information on human habits."

I tilted my head, "But couldn't we just ask Tsukune and write down what he tells us?"

"Yeah, but Nekonome-sensei can't know that," Ruby sat at the table to one of three waiting bowls of cereal.

"Gin-sempai, how'd you get here before us?" I asked, taking the seat opposite him, between Ruby and Yukari.

He ate a piece of toast before answering, looking at me as little as possible, "Werewolf."

Right, werewolves were known for their speed, "Oh. So, um, about earlier....."

"What about it?" He and Ruby asked in unison.

"Well...." I looked at the others, watching me expectantly, and mumbled, "Getting to know you."

"That. If I have the time," He shrugged.

Moka, not Ruby, even though she and the other girls joined in almost instantly, started in on Gin, "This poor girl actually shows an interest in someone like you, and you treat her like that?! You should be grateful any girl even talks to you, let alone a pretty, sweet, caring girl like Miho! She's waaay to good for you, and yet here you are, not even giving her a chance! How do you expect to ever get a girlfriend with a attitude like that?! You selfish jerk! No wonder you're the enemy of all women!"

I looked down into my bowl, "Thanks, but it's alright, you don't have to yell at the guy. If he doesn't like me, he doesn't like me."

"Miho......" The room spun and echoed my name sympathetically and glares at all of the guys but Tsukune.

I clenched my fists as I ate, my face bent low to hide the tears I know that could come at any moment. I could everyone looking at me, but no one said a word as we ate. I looked at Ruby, about to ask her to cover for me so I could go in the room and cry, but she nodded and was a step ahead of me.

"Miho, I think that you should stay behind. We don't want you getting sick again," She said loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to draw everyone's attention.

I headed toward the room, looking back as my hand caught the railing at the foot of the stairs, "Thanks for understanding......"

Once I was alone in the room, I decided to take a shower. As the hot water slid down my face, cool tears joined in a swirl of sorrow and greif. This trip was the worst I had ever had, no comparison. The only good thing about it was that I saw how much my friends cared.

Thinking myself alone, I sat in the room and I sighed to myself as I wrung my hair dry, "I hope this ends soon."

"Miho-san?" A voice, battling against seeing a scantily clad female, inquired with an apologetic tone.

I held back a scream, "Could you give me a moment?"

He left the room while I changed into some clothes. Choosing not to punish him further, I put on a pair of light-blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. I opened the door and let him back in, sitting down on the window sill.

"I never meant to hurt you. I may be a pervert, but I'm not the type of guy to make girls cry," I could tell he meant it.

"I know. You really are a goo guy, you just don't show it." I flashed a small smile to prove I wasn't mad at him, "But out of curiosity, why am I not your type?"

He closed his eyes, trying to think of what to say, "It's not that you're not my type, you are, it's just that I-"

"Like Ruby and Moka, and so you want to show them that you are worthy of them?" It wasn't really a question.

He smiled, "Something like that."

* * *

Thank you for the review(s)! Wows, this fic already has more readers than I expected.


	4. Getting to Know You

I smiled back at him, "So, was that all?"

He shook his head and held his hand out, "I want to show you to where every else is....If you want to go with me that is."

"You want to take me to everyone else?" I wanted to ask if it was like a date, but I chose not to.

"Yeah."

"Why is your hand out like that?" I pointed to his still outreached hand.

"To hold your hand. Wasn't it your idea to get to know each other?"

I blushed, "But that's so familiar!"

He blinked at me, "Well, if you don't want to-"

"I never said that I didn't want to!" I grabbed his hand before he could retract it.

Gin chuckled, "You're something else, you know that?"

"Like a mix of Moka and Ru-chan?" I was a bit like both, but not completely unoriginal.

He looked at me and shook his head. I wonder why? Well, I'm already pushing my luck with him, so it's better not to press.

"Miho-"

"You can call me Mi-san if you want," I only allowed Ruby to call me Mi-chan, or even address me so informally.

"Mi-san? Mi-chan suits you better," He was steadily becoming more comfortable with me, meaning that he would actually look at me and wasn't being so....I guess distant works for lack of a better word.

Suddenly, an earsplitting scream, no doubt Kurumu, rent the air sullen and dull. Gin and I exchanged looks before rushing separately into the fray. Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari were all busy fighting a giant scorpion outside a lake-side cave. Tsukune and Moka were nowhere to be seen.

"Gin, stay here and help everyone out! I'm going after the others!" I ran past the tress, great flaming wings bursting from my shirt.

I may not have been the strongest or the fastest, but my healing abilities were second-to-none. Being Moka and Tsukune, a vampire and ghoul, the best help for them would be a phoenix, like me. True, Gin also would have been a help, but I'm sure he'd make quick work of that scorpion and would join us as soon as possible.

"Tsukune! Moka! Answer me!" I shouted out, seeing a plume of fire that had to be their opponent.

I flew lower, shedding my bird-like appearance for my normal human one, "Guys!"

"Miho-san, run!" Moka, in her super vampire form, was knocked back by a creature with four fiery tails.

"Moka-san! Miho, run away!" Tsukune, fighting off another one of three fox-creatures, shouted.

"Too late." An old enemy, one I'd met after his crushing defeat, was instantly behind me, binding me with his arms, "Noyamano Miho, it's been too long."

"Kuyou, let her go!" Moka demanded, kicking the smallest kitsune in the bunch.

"No, I don't think I will," He bent his mouth into my ear, "Do you remember when we met?"

_It was the first day of my second year, and I was running late for class. Kuyou, the Head of the Student Police Committee, was strolling down the hallways, making sure no one was ditching class, or something like that, I don't recall. Anyways, he caught me and took me straight to his office without hearing a word I said._

_Once we were seated, he spoke, "Noyamano Miho, you are aware that you were late to class?"_

_"How do you know my name?" That, to me, was odd._

_"Answer the question." He was terrifying._

_I whimpered, "Yes."_

_"This is your first offence, yes?" He crossed his arms._

_"Yes." I could feel myself shaking violently._

_"You will take care not to slip up again, I take it?"_

_"Yes," I nodded, eager for this to end._

_"That's a good girl. I believe I read that you're a type of bird demon?" He craftily changed the subject._

_"A phoenix." I answered automatically._

_"Ah, a fire-type. Pure blood?" He was obviously pressing for something that escaped me._

_I nodded, slightly less afraid, "My kind are rare, and we reincarnate, so we really don't have many impurities in our species."_

_"Interesting. You may go now." He waved me out._

I looked over at the other two kitsunes, "I haven't yet forgotten."

"Then you remember that I asked about your monster form? I want you to prove it." He pushed me free from his grip.

I was concerned with my friends' safety, so I did as I was asked and changed into my complete phoenix-form.

"Take me someplace where we can talk in private." He ordered, glancing over to Tsukune and Moka, fighting for their lives.

* * *

Ok, sorry, I'm terrible at fight scenes, so yeah. Sorry it's so short too....Also, yes, Miho is a Phoenix, a legendary fire bird. I am working on pictures for this fic, there not done yet, but they are going to posted in my deviantart account, under the artist Emo-Maggot-Animegirl, not that it's possible to look for artists that I'm aware of. Well, yeah, thanks, and I hope that everyone keeps reading!


	5. WTF

I obeyed, grabbing his shoulders in my ash-grey talons, and flew us over the two frays, to the top of the hotel I was staying at. I reverted back into a human form, my wings wrapped around my body like a cloak. Kuyou stared back at me, human-body dominant, though there was still a lingering fox-ness about him.

"Noyamano-san, you are indeed a splendid specimen." He was more than admiring, so I assumed he was after more than me as a youkai.

I dipped my head graciously, fear abated by the danger of my friends, "You are too kind--for a fiend."

"Fiend?" He approached me, but I held my ground, "Hmm, I disagree. A mere fiend would simply take what he wants," His hands ghosted over my body without contact, "But what have I done?"

I scoffed, "Pretty words, for a man who's intentions aren't known."

He smirked, "Ahh, she has bite. You wonder what I want from you? I'll tell you now, but I'll wait for your answer."

I cocked my head, "Maybe not such a fiend--But you are not-"

"Noyamano-san, before you continue, I have a request to ask of you."

* * *

I sat, staring blankly ahead. One after another tried to stir me from my paralysis, but nothing worked. After a time, like when we all returned to the school, I had not yet fully recovered from my encounter with Kuyou, but I had learned to appear like I had. No one knew what had happened, and I sincerely doubted that anything was suspected of my unending daze.

"Hey, Mi-chan!" Gin spotted me walking alone after class.

I looked back at him and smiled, "Hey stranger."

"You haven't seen a girl about ye high," He put his hand on top of my head, "Who has long black hair? You look alot like her, but she usually faints at the sight of such a man as myself."

"Does she?" I grabbed his hand from my head, "And what does she do when she regains consiousness?"

"Hmm, I wonder? Maybe she--Kuyou, what a pleasant surprise." Gin frowned, making it obvious he was less than pleased to see him.

He ignored the werewolf by my side, "Noyamano-san, have you thought any more of my request?"

I looked at Gin, suddenly wishing he wasn't here, "I have."

"And?"

Gin looked between us, "Mi-chan, what ever he's talking about, you don't have to listen!"

I looked at him, trying my hardest to hide my tears, "Gin, I-"

"Noyamano-san, I'd like to talk to you privately." Kuyou walked away, waiting for me to follow him.

I looked apologetically at Gin before tailing the more respected man.

* * *

_Ruby_

I looked out the window of the headmaster's office. It had been two days since Miho had been....deflowered. I had tried to dispose of any evidence, because it was against the rules for that kind of relationship, though I doubted very much that anyone abided by that rule, but I had been caught by the headmaster himself.

"Ruby?" He appeared behind me, causing me to drop Miho's sheets.

"Erm....I was just......" I panicked, flailing the stained sheets.

"Noyamano-san is involved, isn't she." It wasn't a question.

I looked down morosely, "Yes, sir."

He turned around, "I'll overlook this."

"Thank-you, thank-you, THANK-YOU!!!!" I dropped the sheets and hugged him.

* * *

_Mizore_

I was watching Miho-san as she left Gin standing the hallway. I was in the trashcan as she past by with Kuyou. That werewolf bastard looked crushed to see her go, and even though I grudge him for his training, I couldn't help but feel a bit down for his plight. I couldn't imagine if Tsukune did what Miho was doing.

"Miho-san's more loyal than you deserve." I popped up from the trash, causing Gin to jump.

"I know, I don't deserve anyone so sweet, so pure-"

"Gah! I don't know what's worse, you when you're single, or you when you're in love." Kurumu joined in from nowhere, the damn boob woman.

Gin, still unbroken of his typical greeting, grabbed Kurumu's huge breasts, "Hello~! Hmm....You're not feeling that soft today-"

She clobbered him on top of his head, "Jerk! Go squeeze your girlfriends boobs!"

"Maybe he's having a change of heart?" Moka suggested, Tsukune, Yukari, and Kokoa, who was away training with one of her older sisters, with her.

I shook my head, grabbing onto Tsukune, "Sempai's a pervert, he'll never change."

Boob woman agreed, "He'll always do that, no matter what relationship he's in. Poor Miho deserves better!"

"Speaking of, does anyone know why she's with Kuyou right now?" Ruby joined the group, passing her friend in the hallway.

"Huh?!" Everyone but Gin and myself was shocked by Ruby's news.

* * *

_Moka_

I couldn't believe it. I could not believe it! Miho was so in love with Gin, so why would she be talking with any other guy? It had to be because of that day in the human world, because Miho would never do anything to get herself mixed in with the Student Police. Something had to be wrong, because Miho wasn't like that.

"Gin-sempai....." I wanted to ask how he was doing, but the dark look on his face was far too frightening, "Miho would never cheat on you!"

He looked at me, then Ruby, than at everyone else, "I know Miho, and I know that whatever mess she's in isn't her fault. I know her, better than one could imagine."

And he left.

* * *

Ok, the next chapter! It may be kinda....suggestive.....So, yeah......Sorry. And thank you everyone for so far supporting this story, I hope the love continues!


	6. Love Hurts

I stood against the wall, scared of my current position. Kuyou was smirking arrogantly at me, knowing his victory was at hand.

"Noyamano-san, my answer?" He could have been Lucifer himself.

I gulped, knowing that this was the worst possible thing, "I'll do it, as long as you promise to keep my friends out of it!"

He frowned, "I'll give you a week to get them out of your life. If they aren't gone by then, I'll make no such promise."

"Fine, we have an agreement." I started to cry freely, "But I won't pretend to be happy about it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled nastily, stepping aside so I could leave, "You have one week before it is announced."

I bobbed my head once before fleeing the room, eager to be as far from him as possible. How did this day come to end this way? It started out so good, and now I have to break off everything I know and hold dear. Now, when I need them the most, I have to push them all away. Woe is me.

* * *

I walked into the Newspaper Club's clubroom, the air tainted black already. No body looked me in the face, though all heads were turned in my direction. Well, almost everyone. Gin, who started to attend more meetings now that I joined the club, was looking at the paper in front of him. I wanted so badly to run to him, to cry on his shoulder and tell him what was wrong, but I couldn't.

"I'm leaving the newspaper club. I'm sorry for any inconvinece this may cause, but I request that no one address me in public, no, its best if everyone forgets me. Kokoa. Yukari. Tsukune. Kurumu. Moka. Mizore. Ruby. Gin. It's been great, and I know I'll never forget any of you." That's what I wanted to say.

Instead, this came out of my mouth, "Leave me alone, I never want to see any of you ever again. I hate you all, I wish that I had never meant any of you! I've been wasting my time with all of you. Kokoa, Yukari, weak little ironing boards with freaky tendencies! Kurumu with her sluttish ways of flashing everyone and calling it an accident. Mizore, you scary psycho, poping up in the weirdest of places! Tsukune, Moka, your stupidity is equal to that Kurumu! Ruby, ack, I don't even know where to begin! You always want to be ordered around, even though you act old enough to order us around. You're a lame S&M goth-wannabe, and that's all you'll ever be. And Gin. Hmph, you, you're not even worth looking at, let alone talking about. You wanna know why I never kissed you? Besides the fact that you reek of wet dog, you have got to be the biggest man-whore on the planet, and I'm amazed these mega-sized funbags never let you have a crack at them. Desperate freaks!"

Everyone appeared shocked at me, everyone but Gin. It wasn't that he expected this of me, but he just seemed not to hear me. I could tell though, by the way his jaw was set, that I had hurt him. He gave away no other sign. Poor Ruby, the only one who was hurt, not pissed, was her. She knew I would never talk like this, and no matter how lame my rant was, the fact that I ranted at all was enough to break her heart.

Moka, a better friend than Mizore since I joined the newspaper club, stood up, shaking her head as tears streamed down her graceful face, "Miho, you're not mean, so why are doing this?!"

I glared at her, "What do you know about me? Huh? What do any of you really know about me?" I started to cry angrily, "You're think I'm so perfect?! Well I'm not! I have feelings, and flaws, and I am not a saint!"

Gin had heard enough. He stood up, and I thought he was going to strike me back to my senses. He just left. He got up and walked out of the door without a word. Ruby looked at me before leaving after him.

"I guess that they can't handle my truth. I hate fools like that, but I no longer have to worry-"

"What happened to you that day at the hotel? You flew off with Kuyou and you haven't been the same since. You're our friend, so let us help you!" Tsukune moved toward me, waiting for me to see the error of my ways and buckle at his feet like everyone else did.

I wouldn't if I could, "I've seen the light."

"The light? What light could you have possibly seen?" Kururmu demanded, crossing her arms against her G-cups.

"Kuyou-sama-"

"'Kuyou-sama'?! Thank god Gin wasn't here to hear you say that! No wonder he left like that, you're being a complete-" The rest of Yukari's rant will be cut to maintain the T-rating~

I felt ashamed before, but now I felt like outright scum, "You don't understand anything. I want only to sepparate from all of you, so please just keep away!"

Moka walked over to me and hugged me, but I pushed her away and ran out the room crying.

* * *

_Ruby_

I chased after Gin, knowing at least some of his pain. Miho had broken both of our hearts, and it was clear that the wounds she left were deeper than anyone could calculate. I knew that I wasn't sure what would become of our friendship, but I couldn't even begin to guess at how Gin was feeling.

"Gin," I grabbed his shoulder, "You know that she's a good soul."

He didn't look at me, he just continued walking. He wanted to be alone, and I let him. I just stood there for a moment, searching for an answer that could not come as fast as I needed it. I left for the headmaster's office to immense myself in work so I didn't think about the pain.

* * *

Miho's too nice for her own good, easily manipulated, as obviously that's what Kuyou is doing to her without revealing too much I hope, but she cares enough for her friends, and boyfriend, to go to such lengths. Hopefully she's not too much of a mary-sue. If anyone has any advice on how to make her less of a mary-sue, please tell me!


	7. That Fateful Night

It hurt, more than I had anticipated. My heart felt heavy, as if gold chains had been strung about my heart, keeping the hundreds of thousands of pieces together as I was drowning in a sea of tar. It felt like a living death, hurting those closest to me. I now understood why my kind is a solitary species. We never die, but we have to live with every lie, every lost friend, every mistake, but the one redeeming thing about this cursed immortality was that we learned many things, especially revenge. I swear on my unyielding life that Kuyou shall pay for what he's done.

"Ah, Noyamano-san, you're back." He did not look up from his desk as I walked into his office.

I sat down in front of him, "I did my best, the rest is up to them."

"Hm, I thought that you would have spent this time your sempai, Morioka Ginei?" He smirked, pleased to see me flinch at the mention of my boyfriend.

My voice was thick as I struggled to keep my composure, "Kuyou-sama is the only one I know."

"Good answer, but the less you say, the happier I'll be." He stood up and put his hand against my cheek, "Now, wouldn't you agree that's the best behavior for a wife?"

I recoiled, "You disgust me, you filthy fur-ball."

"Fur-ball? Wasn't your last boyfriend a werewolf?" Though werewolves are in fact in equal ranks to vampires, Kuyou still looked down on Gin.

I slapped him across the face with all my might, however, he caught my arm and had me against the wall before I blink, "Bastard!"

He laughed, bending his head back, "Hahhaha, you stupid woman! I allow you to live, I give you a week to protect your friends, and this is how you treat me? If you want to play rough, I'll gladly join whatever game you think you're playing."

"Let me go. Let me go, now!" I screamed out as he forced his lips on mine.

"I may have learned who to pick my battles with, but that does not mean I'm a changed man," He whispered, pinning both my hands with one of his and sliding his knee between mine.

I started to cry as the night that started all of this flashed into my mind.

* * *

_I twisted my ankle, dancing, or at least trying to. The music was loud in the bar, American songs blaring through the hazy air. My blood rushed into my cheeks as I was carried to a nearby table._

**_Well I am imagining _**  
**_A dark lit place _**  
**_Or your place or my place _**

**_Well I'm not paralyzed _**  
**_But, I seem to be struck by you*_**

_"I'm sorry, but I did tell you that I can't dance." I laughed at myself, not out of low self-esteem, but to laugh._

_"That's fine. Hey, maybe I could teach you sometime?" The guy I was with laughed rather nervously._

_I beamed at him, drunk well past my normal behavior, "I'd like that. Oh, I know! Let's go to my room and you can start!"_

_He smiled back at me, "Lead the way!"_

_Luckily the bar was near the school, the bus driver's nephew had taken us all, so we just walked through the tunnel, not heeding what could have happened. We made it to my room in one piece with absolutely no witnesses, which was great for me, because by this time, we had gotten pretty cozy together._

* * *

Later that same night, we were kissing on my bed. Our coats were tossed carelessly on my armchair, our shirts and hair a disaster from all the tugging. Sweat was pouring from our flesh, soaking our shirts to our bodies in a sexy photo shoot kind of way.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing heavily into his ear,"Promise me that you'll be around."

"You're in good hands," It wasn't a promise, it was a come-on, but being so naive, I believed him.

"Be careful.....I'm still--That is, I'm a......." I couldn't say the words.

"A virgin?" He finished for me.

"Yeah. That." I blushed and kissed him again, even more deeply than before, "Make love to me. You don't have to say that you love me, just that you like me."

He nodded, not saying a word as he removed my blouse.

* * *

"Help!" I cried out as Kuyou started to grope me, "Someone help!"

"No one's coming for you, not after you treated them all like trash." He slid his hands down my waist.

I fell to my knees, my will gone, "I'm so sorry."

"Hmph, I think that they'll forgive you once they're dead." He pulled off my skirt, leaving me in my shirt and underwear.

* * *

I love you Gin, and I wish that things were different, that I had told you, that it had been you who had been the one in my room that night. You, you are the only I regret hurting the most.

* * *

Rape/molestation is BAD!! Sorry for changing the rating, but I'd rather be safe than sorry, which I've rather good at so far. Yeah, not really sure if the music is strictly American, but whatever. Oh, and I don't own any of this! Another thing, most of this newer content, the sex, is because I've been reading the manga like mad, so yeah..... I know Miho came off like a ho, but please don't call her that in your reviews, those of you who do actually decide to review that is. She is drunk, remember that, and she's never drank before, and she had really strong drinks.

* Paralzer by Finger Eleven.


	8. Examination, Contamination, Lamentation

I was useless as Kuyou pinned me to the wall, molesting me. Rape probably was not far off. But I was resigned to my fate, because deep down I felt that I should suffer much worse than that.

"Did you finally accept your fate?" Kyou asked mockingly.

"Yes." My voice was just as broken as I was.

* * *

I laid down on my bed, sobbing heavily. Luckily, he did not suspect that I had been used before, because I had started to bleed very slightly. My breasts were very tender though, so I had to lay on my back, but I think that was just because of how rough he was with me. I know it wasn't PMS, because I almost never suffer psychical symptoms.

"Hello~" There was a knock at my door.

"Go away!" I threw my pillow at the door.

There was a clicking as the door was unlocked, and Nekonome-sensei walked in apologetically, "I'm sorry to intrude, but as your teacher, I was worried because you never miss a single club meeting."

"Oh, I guess they didn't tell you. I'm so sorry sensei, but I'm leaving the club." I couldn't look her in the face, because she was my favorite teacher.

"But the club needs you Noyamano-san! Everyone misses you so much!" She frowned, thinking about how to get me to stay.

I started to cry, "They don't need me. If they did, they would have came here themselves. Besides, I only quit yesterday."

Poor sensei was at a loss, "I hope you change your mind about quiting, because I know that everyone will be glad to have you back."

"Perhaps. I really am sorry, Nekonome-sensei." I turned to my side, even though it hurt me.

She left hopelessly, "Noyamano-san, I want to remind you that check-ups are next week, and you have to be there~"

"Goodbye, sensei." I waved over my back at her.

* * *

I stayed in my room for the rest of the week. Kuyou stopped by a few times, but besides sensei, he was my only visitor, not that surprised me. I didn't want to ever leave my bed, not because I was depressed, even though I was, but because I wanted to sleep. I was so tired, and so hungry, because whatever I seemed to eat, I threw up some of it. It felt like my body was trying to kill itself because it knew I wouldn't.

Lugging myself to attend the school-wide check-up, I received no acknowledgement. Apparently there had been rumors about what had happened between the newspaper club and myself, no doubt full of lies and half-truths. I stared at my feet the entire time, not wanting to see any of those I cared about. Honestly, listening to old stories of theirs, I was actually kind of shocked to see how easily they let me go. I'm not being vain, I just thought that they would have fought harder to keep me, though I am glad that they weren't.

"Noyamano Miho!" A nurse called from the back.

I shuffled forward and flopped down on the stool so she could examine me. Almost as soon as I sat down, she tsked at me, pointing to the scales. Oh, yeah, that usually does come first, doesn't it? I guess I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice. I moved to the scale, allowing her to take my height and weight.

"What was your last recorded height and weight?" The nurse asked.

That wasn't something I've been asked before, "1.83 meters (6'2"), 54.43 kilograms (120 pounds)."

"Right," the nurse looked at my new measurements, "You haven't grown any, but you have gained some weight."

"How is that possible? I've had the same diet for the last few decades." I asked myself aloud.

"How has your health been these past few months?" She was exceeding what a normal school nurse would so.

I thought about it, "I've been really sick this past week. My breasts have been tender, my food isn't staying down, and I've ben really tired."

The nurse leaned closer so she wouldn't be overheard, "Pardon my asking, but have you at all been intimate these last few weeks?"

I wanted at once to say no, but she really seemed to be concerned for my well being, so I told her the truth, "Yes, about two months ago."

"Have you had your period since?" She thought that I was pregnant.

"Oh, no, I shook my head, "It couldn't possibly be that! Though, I don't think I did have my period, but I've been so stressed lately, I just can't be sure. Are you going to tell the header master?!"

She looked at me, "No, but I do sugest that you do go see a docter about this."

* * *

_Gin_

_My jaw dropped to the ground. I had been taking a page out of Mizore's book, though I'm not stalking, and have been following Miho from the shadows. I've been following her ever since she left the club, though there was a bit of a time gap when I wasn't. Miho had been secluded, and even Nekonome-sensei was worried about her enough to talk to her._

_"That nurse must not be very good, because Miho couldn't possibly be pregnant." I told myself._

_"Stalking?" Mizore suddenly appeared next to me._

_"What are you doing here?!" I thought that all second year students were getting examined today._

_She shrugged, "Eh, I have awhile before they get to me. Besides, you're not the only one worried about her."_

_I didn't need her to tell me that. I know Miho was very well loved within her circle of friends, and probably out of them too. I was lucky to know her, forget being able to hold, to fall in love with her._

* * *

I do NOT condone rape/molestation, but because I feel the girl getting saved happens too much, and to further the plot...... Oh, and I chose Nekonome-sensei because she's awesome. I AM SO SORRY TO ALL/ANY MALE READERS!!!!!!!


	9. Peace and Forgiveness

I was staring ahead at the white wall of the doctor's office. I left school two days after the examination, and I was alone.

_I told the headmaster that the nurse thought that I may have been ill, and that I was going to leave the campus for a few days to settle everything, but I planned on returning. He knew there was something I wasn't telling him, like a creepy version of that headmaster in those famous wizarding books in the human world, you know the ones. He didn't say that he suspected me out loud, but we both knew he was thinking it._

_"Noyamano-san, I'll send you on your way with Ru-"_

_"NO! I mean, no, she's probably really busy, and I don't want to make her miss anymore work for my sake," I didn't want to explain to her my current situation._

_"As long as you are student here, you will take Ruby. I'm not saying she has to be by your side every single second," The chairman must either really want her gone or for us to be together for whatever reason._

_"Fine, but only Ruby." I agreed._

* * *

"Noyamano-san?" A nurse in a light frock called my name.

I stood and followed her. She had me stand on the scale and took my weight, "Huh-uh, 56.70 kg (125 lb). The doctor will be in shortly."

I sat in the room she directed me to, waiting for the doctor. So I had gained two pounds since the nurse weighed me at school. I figured then, by simple mathematics, that I was really going to have a baby. I might as well let the doctor tell me that though, just to be sure.

* * *

I walked out of the office, in shock. I went in alone, but I came out with another. Oh, god, how can I do this? Raising a child, most likely a half-breed, by myself with no clue who the father is, and then try to hide it from Kuyou for as long as possible? There's just no way!

Ruby suddenly appeared by my side, all resentment gone, replaced with concern, "Mi-chan? What's wrong?"

I looked at her and cried. I feel to my knees and cried, clinging on to her. Again she was the best friend who was always there for me, holding me, letting me cry all over her. She was my Ru-chan again, and I was her Mi-chan.

"Oh, Ruby! I'm so scared. Do you remember that night, about two months ago?" I felt myself almost crushing her.

She didn't move at all but to pet and stroke me, "Of course. What about it?"

"I--I'm--I'm going to be--I'm with--I'm going to have...." I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

But she knew, Ruby always knew, "Mi-chan, you mean that you're going to have a baby with a guy you don't know? What about Gin?!"

"Gin?" I wiped my eyes, "How is he?"

She looked at me, "A lot of things have happened since last time, but he's fine. At least, I think he is. He's been missing more meetings than usual, and he's just been acting strange."

"Do you think-"

"He's worried about you. I know that he'll probably never admit it, but I know that he still loves you." She never sounded more sure in her life.

I smiled at her, "Thanks, Ru-chan."

"Anything for my Miho," She hugged me and kissed my forehead, "Anything."

I hugged her back, causing her eyes to momentarily widen, "Ru-chan, I need your help. I don't know what to do!"

* * *

I told her everything. Every single thing that had happened to me in these past two months, I told her. I told her that Kuyou was blackmailing me into marrying him in exchange for my friends safety. That I had been raped by him more than once in only a week. That every day, my heart broke into another million pieces over what I had done. I told her how much I loved her and Gin, and how much hurting them had hurt me. I told her that I had no idea about what to do with my baby. I told her how scared I was and how much I missed her. I told her that I was confused as to why everyone just let me go.

"Oh, Mi-chan! You've had such a hard time! I'll tell you that we all assumed it was something like this, and that's why we let you push us away, so we could help you from the shadows, without your knowing it. If I had been a better friend, I would have noticed that you were hurting. I'm so sorry! As for the baby thing, I'd say hide it as long as possible and deal with the Kuyou incident first." Ruby wasn't that experienced with children, so her advice made a world of sense.

"Yeah, you're right, but what should we do?" I was starting to think of a plan, but was too scared to realize it yet.

"Um.....We could ask everyone...?" She too was unsure of what needed to be done.

"No, they can't know, not about the baby. Ru-chan, promise me, please promise me that nobody will find out! I can't let Gin know, not like this....I have to be the one to tell him." I clutched desperately at her.

She scratched her cheek uncomfortably, "Eh, the thing is...."

"We heard the entire thing." Moka, and everyone with her, smiled as they pulled up in a van resembling a professional news van.

Kurumu glared over at Gin in the drivers seat, "We would have been here sooner if someone hadn't gotten lost."

"Yo." Mizore poked her head around the door.

"Miho-chan, I'm sorry that we've haven't been there for you." Tsukune got out after Yukari and Kokoa.

"Yeah!" Yukari clung to Tsukune.

Kokoa, the proud vampire, stood next to her sister, "Right."

I started to cry again, overwhelmed by the love, "Everyone....!"

"We came here to help you, if you want." Gin said, getting out of the van and smiling at me.

I ran, not walked briskly, up to Gin and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Can you ever forgive me?! I wanted it to be you, but-"

"Miho, before you apologize, there's something you should know-"

A voice rippled along the wind, "You're all about to die."

"Kuyou?!" We were all shocked to see him standing on the roof of the doctor's office.

* * *

ok, too fast, but I'm really tired! Good night, and thank you for not hating on Miho and for the reviews~!


	10. Never More

"Kuyou," My eyes narrowed, "I'm done, the deal's off. I should have had more faith in my friends."

Everyone took battle position, but Ruby held me back, "Hey, let us take care this guy."

I wanted to rip his eyes out myself, but I decided to listen to her, "Kick his ass."

She nodded and flew off. I stood back, watching everyone work harmoniously together for my sake. Mizore and Kurumu used some of the techniques Gin taught them, and Ruby and Yukari both used their combined magic. Inner Moka, Kokoa, and Tsukune all tagged up to use their superior vampire strength. Basically, Mizore spiked and nailed with her ice, Kurumu slashed with her razor-sharp fingers, the witches used magic and steel tarot cards, the vampires used their super kicks, Moka, super punches, Tsukune, and transforming bat to smash, Kokoa. Gin, I couldn't even see. His speed was increased not from the moon, but from rage.

"You.....bastards....." Kuyou, that manipulating weakling, fell to everyone's combined strength.

"Thank-you, everyone. " I hugged every one of them, saving Gin for last, "Thank-you, so much."

Everyone, minus Kokoa because she still couldn't read the atmosphere, looked at us, "Um, better get going, you know? We have to find a place to stay after all."

"But-"

Moka, still in her vampire form, grabbed her little sister's mouth and dragged her off them, leaving Gin and me alone.

"Gin-"

He silenced me, putting his finger to my lips, "Shush, let me speak first."

I nodded.

"Miho, there's something that I should have told you before, but I couldn't because I didn't want to lose you," He held my hands, "Miho, I...."

"Miho? Is that you?" A tall man with spiky black hair ran up to me, shoving Gin aside.

"Daddy!" I hugged him.

"_Daddy_?!" Gin sputtered, looking at a man who looked no more than two years my elder.

* * *

Ok, that's it folks. Seriously, this is the end. If you want to know what happens next, look for the sequel, "No Werewolves". Thank you all!


End file.
